File talk:Cataclysm-Logo-Small.png
Please say that this will be a temporary icon... "Cata" just doesn't fit. I'd rather have the full name. -- 09:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I can try it, but I figured it would be too long if we're going to keep the traditional style. 12:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know, I tried messing with it to look better but the low detail makes it seem like its just generic font. 14:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Can't you just stop at "Cat"? : 14:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cat is too short, Cataclysm spelled out looks fine. -- 14:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Because I think the abbreviation "cat" makes the expansion seem very... opposite of what its name should represent. 14:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) "Cata" or "Cataclysm"? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822142748!Cata-Logo-Small.PNG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/8/87/Cata-Logo-Small.PNG Put a poll up on MMO-Champion. http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=98019.0 16:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822142748!Cata-Logo-Small.PNG looks a bit better but I prefer the http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/8/87/Cata-Logo-Small.PNG . -- 16:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cataclysm plz !! :: 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Most votes are with Cata so far, because it isn't so condensed. Which unless it's a really long icon, the Cataclysm icon will have to be condensed like that. 17:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Away with "Cata" please, that sound horrible, imo better for "Cat" or full "Cataclysm". :Can stop thinking "C'est la Cata !" : 17:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Catac? I don't know what that phrase means, and since it makes this abbreviation seem bad to you I don't want to know it. I am NOT doing cat. Firstly it gives the idea of cats since it's abbreviating to cat, and secondly I know in the future it'll start going down a bad road. 17:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok for "Cat", I understand the reasons. :"Catac" why not : 17:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Might I add, you do an excellent job on those logos Kanaru. =) 18:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd say either "Cat" or "Clysm"... But I don't think this will ultimately be determined by a poll. We're just going to have to see what shorthand version sticks. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 18:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Could you please just create a "Cat" icon (I know you don't like it) so we can see what it looks like. :: 10:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::@ Kanaru :::"Most votes are with Cata so far..." Where does it say that? I haven't seen anyone except you who has voted for abbreviating it to Cata on this talk page. :::The abbreviation I would like to see is either Clysm (has a certain ring to it). Cat sounds ridiculous ("I just bought Cat"), so does Cata (see previous), and CC would confuse it with crowd control. That's just my personal opinion of course. If anything there should be a poll about it. (Kanaru's "poll" on MMO-Champion doesn't have numbers, and we're the editors) -- 10:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why "Cat" sounds ridiculous, unlike "WotLK"... : 11:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cat is an animal... WotLK, Clysm or BC doesn't sound like anything else (well BC is something in real life, but putting it in a sentence couldn't be interpreted in another way, if you know what I mean). -- 15:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I prefer "Cataclysm". I created this one this morning, stretching the font a bit and sliding the letters closer together. The "backboard" isn't quite accurate to the one in the logo, but I think I like it more. "Cata" and "Clysm" both sound a bit dumb to me, and they're officially using "BC", "Wrath", and "Cataclysm" for the titles. :: :Also, another idea I had was to make some world icons based on the little globes spinning behind the logos. They lack the text, and lose some fine detail when sized down a bunch, but I think they turned out really well, and could be useful for at least something. WoWWiki-Suzaku (talk) 20:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC)